Certain problems are typically associated with design and assembly of brackets for hybrid circuits that use power transistors which are solder reflowed to common substrates. Many of these assemblies generate a considerable amount of power, and thus require brackets that have good heat sinking characteristics. Power transistors are typically placed in a depression on a bracket such that side transistor leads are located at a desired height for allowing solder reflow of said leads to selected hybrid circuits. Thus, correct placement of the power transistors generally requires that a height from a bottom of a transistor lead to a bottom of a transistor flange be within a very close degree of precision of a selected measurement in order to assure satisfactory electrical connection of the power transistor upon solder reflow to a substrate. Milling of a bottom of the transistor flange is costly and somewhat unreliable.
It is also desirable to reduce assembly fixtures required for electrical attachment of the power transistors, thus providing a more easily assembled and more maintenance free assembly.
There is a need for an efficient thermally dissipative carrier bracket for a hybrid circuit assembly that also minimizes power transistor assembly fixtures.